<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asylum Shorts by CrowsAce, Panmixia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595669">Asylum Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce'>CrowsAce</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/pseuds/Panmixia'>Panmixia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asylum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Breastfeeding, Fluff and Angst, Forced Infantilism, Forced animalisation, Fucked Up Fluff, Gaslighting, Ignored Boundaries, Ignored safwording, Lactation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, brief mention of smut, non sexual pet play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/pseuds/Panmixia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one-shots that take place in our Asylum universe~</p><p>Out of order, things that we wanted to add but would disrupt our professional, perfect narrative flow. </p><p>Or we just wanted to get a idea out and didn't want to wait till the story caught up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asylum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Puppy tales pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emile sighed sadly as the carriage pulled up to Logan's house. It was a nice secluded house, and he knew Logan to be a competent doctor but he couldn't shake the nervousness that Tommy wasn't going to be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Because Tommy was going to be away from daddy for the first time in forever, and that thought made Emile very nervous. But daddy needed to focus all his attention on Remy for a while. He knew Logan wasn't going to treat him like a <em> baby </em>at all. He'd told Logan that Tommy was a newborn pup - hopefully that'll stop Virgil from being allowed to hump, he didn't need two loose little babies. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was currently sleeping, and Emile happily scooped him up with all his blankies, taking a moment to smooch his forehead gently, and slung the large satchel of baby items over his shoulder. <em> The joys of being a daddy, huh?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Logan must've seen him coming as the door opened before he knocked - predictably, Logan's attention wasn't at all on him, but the 'puppy' in his arms, eyes wide and blown out in affection. At least he knew <em> Logan </em>wouldn't be hurting Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>"Logan! Thank you again for doing this," </p><p> </p><p>Logan simply smiled as he ushered them in, shutting the front door behind them as Emile walked to the living room - he'd been here enough to feel comfortable walking around, though he was surprised that Virgil wasn't trotting around and pestering him for a treat. </p><p> </p><p>"The dogs are playing outside," Logan explained, as though knowing what Emile was thinking "I sent them out in hopes that the pup could settle before being introduced" </p><p> </p><p>"Probably a good idea" </p><p> </p><p>Logan hummed happily, always happy to be told he's right, going through the proffered bag as Emile set his baby down on the floor - only because it seemed like the right place to put a puppy, going off Logan's slight nod. </p><p> </p><p>"Bottles. He hasn't been weaned yet?" </p><p> </p><p>Emile shook his head, steeling his expression to look somber </p><p> </p><p>"No, much too young, but his mama rejected him so he needs to be hand fed" </p><p> </p><p>Logan looked positively crushed by that, kneeling to ruffle Tommy's hair as he addressed Emile. </p><p> </p><p>"Poor thing. As you know, Roman has finally begun lactating after Dr King's and your incredible work. I expect her to take over feeding, but on the off chance she isn't interested - which I highly doubt, she's <em> such a good mama </em>- I'll make sure to feed him."</p><p> </p><p>Emile nodded along, smiling wider. Logan was giving his baby full body pets, small coos under his breath as Tommy shifted around before settling. He saw Logan brush a finger over Tommy's paci, clearly wondering why a puppy needed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy wants to suckle all the time, I improvised with a pacifier or else he'd just cry constantly" </p><p> </p><p>The other doctor seemed content with that, mumbling a soft 'sweet thing' before standing up again. He went to say something, but attention was drawn to the loud chuffs getting louder as a certain dog ran to the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil appeared, carrying what seemed to be a dug-up chew toy in his mouth, clearly thrilled to see Emile. The toy was dropped as Virgil came forward to demand pets, happy little dog noises escaping as Emile scratched that spot just behind his ear ~</p><p> </p><p>The excitement stopped when he noticed the newcomer, dropping back to all fours and growling slightly as he approached. It made Emile rather nervous, but Logan was quick to yank the dog back with a stern "No!" that had him whining. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> No </em> Virgil, that's a puppy. We have to be <em> nice </em> and <em> gentle </em>to puppies, don't we, sweet boy?" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuffed, still straining to go forward to inspect the new 'dog'. Logan rolled his eyes with a fond smile, looking at Emile. </p><p> </p><p>"It may not seem it but I promise, Virgil will be well behaved and your pup will be fine. Even if Virgil has to spend the next two weeks on a proverbial short leash, Tommy will not come to harm" </p><p> </p><p>Emile nodded, taking a deep sigh as he knelt to give his baby a final pat before nodding again, shaking Logan's offered hand. </p><p> </p><p>"I know. Thank you again, Logan. I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't need to but I promise I'll owe you one" </p><p> </p><p>Logan waved a hand dismissively, smiling wide, still giddy at the prospect of spending time with the puppy. He didn't bother mentioning that he'd happily take care of the puppy all of the time, the cuteness was compensation enough. </p><p> </p><p>"It's quite alright, Emile. I hope all goes well for you and Remington" </p><p> </p><p>Emile smiled slightly, ready to leave (he surely needed to get out quickly before he lost all will, scooped Tommy up and ran off) but first - he pulled out the dog treat he always brought for Virgil, cooing as the dog stopped focusing on Tommy to sit obediently. Virgil held a hand up to shake 'paw' with Emile before chirping happily at the reward. Logan smiled, tutting</p><p> </p><p>"I swear you're the only person he'll do that for. He just stares at me like I'm a fool whenever I try." </p><p> </p><p>The two shared a laugh as they walked to the door, bidding Emile a farewell as he entered the carriage and drove off. Logan shut the door, smiling kindly at Virgil as he still held the dog's collar. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Virgil. Let's get acquainted with the puppy, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil merely yipped and allowed himself to be lead back to the strange new dog. The dog didn't do anything, but Virgil had to be sure it knew <em> he </em>was in charge - he couldn't tell if the dog was being disrespectful by ignoring him or if it was simply submitting by staying still, he needed to check it out. </p><p> </p><p>Logan sat next to Tommy, keeping a hand on Virgil's chest to stop him lunging. He only relaxed the hold once Virgil sat, using the hand to slowly pet the puppy. </p><p> </p><p>"This is a <em> puppy </em>. He's called Tommy and he's very small. We need to be gentle, Virgil. Gentle for the puppy, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Logan was still holding his collar, but allowed him to lean forward and sniff. The pup was covered in blankets, as he couldn't regulate his own temperature yet, so Logan tugged the blankets away slightly so Virgil could scent better. At Virgil's incessant sniffing, Tommy began to stir, adorable little whines as he looked around. Virgil stared intensely, but Tommy simply looked at him with large, glossy brown eyes as he sucked away on the pacifier. Logan could see what Emile meant about a constant need to suckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, puppy" his tone was gentle and light, offering a hand for the puppy to sniff at, but Tommy instead just plopped his chin on the hand and stared up at Logan. <em> Sweet thing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, good morning little one. This is Virgil, he's big and a bit stupid but he means well." Logan said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy simply let out a small squeak, eyes closing. The pup was giving no possible indications of a threat, so by all means Virgil shouldn't take any offence. He allowed Virgil close enough to sniff at the pup's face, chuckling at Virgil gently tried to pull the pacifier out - most likely thinking it was a toy. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil dipped his head and turned to look at Logan, who nodded and affirmed with another "Puppy" in a firm, clear tone. Virgil crooned, and leant down to lick at the puppy's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Good boy, Virgil. Gentle with puppy" </p><p> </p><p>Encouraged, Virgil's butt began wagging as he groomed with more and more vigor, getting awfully playful. Logan felt a little guilty at having to stop him, pushing the dog down until he was lying down. </p><p> </p><p>"No no, gentle and calm, Virgil. Gentle with puppy, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>The dog whined lowly, crawling over whilst still on his belly, gentle licks as he curled around the puppy. Virgil plopped his chin atop the bundled up puppy and stared up at Logan, who gave him a bunch of nonsense praise. </p><p> </p><p>It was relieving to see Virgil warming to the pup, but Logan was curious to see how the bitch would respond. She had remarkable mothering instincts, <em> surely </em>she'll take the little one under her care. The doctor ruffled his dog's fur before going to search for the bitch. </p><p> </p><p>The cutie was half asleep herself, bathing in the sunlight on the grass. Logan watched for a moment, before calling from the back door</p><p> </p><p>"Roman, come here girl! Come here" </p><p> </p><p>Roman jerked awake, rolling onto her stomach and rising to stand in a single movement - much more elegant than the clumsy dog. She trotted over, glancing around for her alpha. The wise bitch had also learnt, just like Logan had, that a quiet Virgil often spelt trouble and most likely wanted to find him before he became too much of a nuisance. Logan chuckled at the thought, walking towards the living room with Roman dutifully following. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike Virgil, Roman noticed an extra presence almost instantly, beelining for the two. She let out a short rumble-growl that had Virgil obediently shifting back. Roman was most likely the only bitch that could get away with bossing him around, but it was clear that Roman had to give the all clear if the couple were going to accept the newcomer. </p><p> </p><p>Yet again, Roman showed off her intelligence by instantly knowing to be gentle, bowing by the pups face to investigate. Roman was making soft noises as she just <em> stared </em>at the pup's face with a sad expression. The pup let out small huffs and a soft whine that seemed to push Roman into full mama mode. She yipped, then began snuffling and worming her way under the pup. Logan tilted his head curiously at what she could be doing, until the pup was pulled over her chest and pushed his head down to her nipple. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, the sweet bitch was already attempting to feed the pup. Such a good mama, and though she was lactating perfectly fine, the pacifier was in the way and preventing the puppy from latching - distressing Roman, who clearly thought the puppy <em> wouldn't </em>feed and was whining and pushing the pup's head down. In response, Virgil was nervously hovering, whining in solidarity but knowing that trying to approach would get him a firm scolding from the bitch. </p><p> </p><p>Logan couldn't help but chuckle fondly, running a hand soothingly over her fur as he simply reached over and pulled the paci out. The pup didn't particularly want to part with it, but any whining was cut off as Logan swiftly moved his head to the nipple. Tommy instantly settled, suckling away, causing mama Ro to relax with a happy chuff. </p><p> </p><p>Logan spent a good long while simply petting the mama as she nursed, cooing over how good she was doing. Virgil joined him, sitting next to his owner and leaning to gently groom at her arm.</p><p> </p><p>He had such lovely dogs. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was around noon the next day when Logan noticed a small issue when it came to the puppy. Tommy himself wasn't the issue, no he was the sweetest little thing Logan has ever met, but he was too tiny to have a collar on, yet Emile didn't seem to have a harness for him either. Without this, the dogs had no way to safely scruff him. Virgil had taken to pushing the pup around with his body, or he did, until he pushed a bit too harsh and knocked the puppy over. Tommy clearly wasn't hurt, but Roman seemed to appear instantly, giving Virgil a firm scolding and a few decent bites. </p><p> </p><p>So with that in mind, Logan busied himself searching through his cupboard of dog accessories. Plenty of leashes, harnesses, and quite a few coats and jumpers that his mother had made - he hummed happily as he pulled out Roman's old harness. It didn't fit her any more, thankfully the bitch had put on weight, and this harness could go to the puppy for now. It had a handle on top, normally to control the dog, but now the two temporary parents can lead him. </p><p> </p><p>Logan went to look for the puppy, and as usual he was curled up in bed. It seemed the usually-sleepy pup had a burst of energy, trying to wriggle out of Roman's arms - the poor mama was trying to wrangle him to feed. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy chirped at Logan, getting half out the bed to try and greet him before Roman pulled him back with a disgruntled growl. Logan chuckled, smoothing a hand over the bitches fur to soothe her, amused with her pleading whine as she clearly expected Logan to help her get Tommy to settle. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Logan pushed her back and scooped the puppy up - feeling a little guilty at the betrayed cry from Roman. He took a moment to pick up Teddy, who'd been all but discarded as Roman had gotten a new puppy to mother, and tucked it into Roman's arms where Tommy lay. Roman whined but obediently cuddled it close. </p><p> </p><p>"Settle, sweet mama. I'm not stealing your baby. We're staying right here" </p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Logan stayed close by, sitting the puppy on the floor. Tommy seemed very excited, clearly expecting some play time. Such a sweet puppy. Logan hummed, holding up the harness and letting the pup inspect it before placing it on his back. After taking a moment to ensure the pup wasn't uncomfortable with it, Logan clipped it on securely before giving Tommy many pats. </p><p> </p><p>"Good boy! What a good boy, behaving so well. You like your harness, pup? Oh, you look so sweet."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy tapped his front paws excitably, not noticing mama Ro coming up behind him. Clearly she was weary about the harness, sniffing the pup and gently biting the fabric, clearly trying to pull it off. Logan cooed softly and gave her gentle pats in hopes of soothing the anxieties. He held onto the harness, giving it a gentle tug to demonstrate to the bitch what to do. </p><p> </p><p>The mama, intelligent as ever, chirped happily and bit the handle, happily yanking the pup back towards the bed as poor Tommy whined sadly. It seemed mama wanted the baby in bed, and Logan didn't really have the authority to question a mama's decision. Roman leant forward, biting the pacifier shield and trying to pull it out, a clear sign she wanted Tommy to feed. The puppy whined yet again, stubbornly holding onto the teat - though there was no doubt that Roman could've overpowered the tiny pup, Virgil came to the rescue. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha seemed to have been summoned by the puppy's cries, dropping his chew toy and rushing over and sniffing Tommy all over. Deeming the pup physically okay, he began grooming his bitch in hopes of finding out what was wrong. Roman just pouted and tugged Tommy again, making the pup whine again. Virgil nodded in understanding, giving Roman a few more licks before biting onto the harness. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for the bitch, who had leaned back and was ready to begin feeding with a happy chuff, Virgil wasn't interested in getting the pup to settle and instead half lifted the pup, tugging him away to the middle of the room. Roman stood up with an offended yip, clearly ready to give quite the scolding to her alpha, but Virgil simply crooned with a soothing rumble and began grooming the bitch and gently pushing her down. Once she'd relented and relaxed onto the bed, the dog began wrapping blankets around her with the utmost care. As a final touch, Virgil tucked Teddy into the crook of her neck with a chuff. </p><p> </p><p>Roman was still pouting, a small yawn escaping the bitch. Virgil made a crooning noise at that, giving the bitch a few nuzzles before she closed her eyes. Logan smiled at that - it seemed it was <em> Roman </em>that needed a nap and was trying to pull the puppy to cuddle. How cute. </p><p> </p><p>Finally free of the mothering bitch, Tommy was crawling around slowly. The tiny thing was only wearing a cloth nappy, since he was too small to even notice he was going potty, nevermind go find a pad. He'd had to stop Virgil trying to tug him along with the nappy a few times. </p><p> </p><p>The dog ran around the pup, rather excited to be allowed to prove his parenting skills to his bitch. When the pup took too long for the mutt's liking, he grabbed onto the harness and happily toted the little one down the hallway - and most likely to Virgil's infamous toy cupboard. </p><p> </p><p>With the bitch taking a well deserved nap, and the other two happily bonding, Logan hummed happily and went to go cook some lunch. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was chuffing happily as he let go of the pup and moved to open the cupboard door - as he did so something fell and hit him on the head, it didn't bother him though as he merely shook it off as any dog would, unaware as Tommy gave a little wiggle in an attempt to copy him.</p><p> </p><p>The little pup watched on curiously as Virgil began searching for something, happily sucking the dummy as he waited, hearing footsteps approaching he turned a little and then gave happy a chirp upon seeing Logan. The little pup nearly fell over as he twisted around and began crawling over to the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Logan felt his heart melt at the sight, what such a sweet pup this little one was, he crouched down as the little thing stumbled over to him and began gently petting the small things fur and cupping his little face all the while cooing sweet praises to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the sweetest little pup, is it you? I think it's you, yes~ Oh such a goodboy, is your papa letting you play whilst poor mama gets some rest, is puppy gonna play~" he continued cooing until an excited yip sounded from the closet that had Tommy's attention in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Logan chuckled fondly as the pup was quick to leave him and head on over to where Virgil was coming out of the cupboard, rope toy in mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuffed as he laid himself flat and flung the rope out so the pup would be able to pick up the other end. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy however hadn’t seemed to clock onto the fact he had to drop the dummy first, as he instead dipped his head down, tapping the dummy against the end of the rope and whining in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil let out a soothing rumble as he crawled forward and gently tugged the dummy from the pups face, grooming the little one after when he let out a sad whimper at the loss of the item, soon Virgil backed away and once more picked the end of his rope up, Tommy instantly copying.</p><p> </p><p>Logan nearly sobbed at how cute the pair were being, as they both chuffed happily at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was gentle as he began pulling the rope along, dragging Tommy into the kitchen area where there was more room. Tommy was growling playfully all the while, and when Virgil finally came to a stop he began tugging at the rope, and jumping about, he even ended up dropping the rope a few times in his excitement to be playing. Virgil growled back playfully as he also tugged the rope a few times, trying his best to be mindful that the small thing wasn't as strong as him. Virgil made sure to let go on occasion letting the pup win, whenever that would happen Tommy would give a prideful little bark and either start rolling or running around with the rope before trying to get Virgil to play again.</p><p> </p><p>After a few games Virgil accidentally tugged the rope a little too harshly causing Tommy to fall forward, letting out a startled cry as he went. </p><p> </p><p>Both Logan and Virgil were alert in an instance, Virgil dropping the rope and quickly moving to check on the pup, only for the little thing to get back up and do a little wiggle before eagerly looking at Virgil, clearly wanting more playtime. Virgil gave a happy chuff proud of how brave his pup was, however just seconds later he found himself cowering a little as Roman rushed into the room, drawn from her sleep from the cries of her pup, she gave Virgil a warning snarl before giving Thomas a once over, checking to see where her puppy was hurt. Tommy however only gave a happy little bark before pressing his face to his mama's chest, clearly hungry after all that playing. Roman shot another glare over at Virgil who bowed his head in submission, not wanting to upset his mate whilst she fed their pup.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas was soon letting out a little yawn, the poor thing seemed torn with wanting to keep drinking and lying down. Roman gave a firm bark to Virgil, an obvious command that the bitch wanted him to carry the pup to bed, something Virgil knew better than to argue against. Tommy let out a petulant whine as Virgil grabbed the harness and tugged him away from his mama's chest, milk dribbling down his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil crooned softly at the whine, tugging Tommy along to the bed. They'd both be in trouble if Tommy kept fussing, and thankfully the puppy complied and allowed himself to be dragged, occasionally trying to walk but not able to keep up. </p><p> </p><p>Roman followed with a chuff, likely making sure the two didn't try and disobey her again. </p><p> </p><p>Once they'd reached the bed-turned-nest, Tommy was gently placed down by his papa, little pup whining for only a moment before Roman was settled next to him and pulling him up to feed. The puppy trilled happily - able to snooze and feed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The bitch was happy, holding the puppy close and grooming the top of his head. Virgil hesitantly approached, body lowered submissively and ready to bolt if his bitch took offence to his presence. Luckily for Virgil, Roman was rather merciful, and allowed him entrance to the mother-pup safespace. The dog curled around the pup, grooming at Roman's arm and ribs to get on her goodside. </p><p> </p><p>Roman simply trilled at him, not bothered now she had the pup, giving him a gentle smooch on the forehead that had the dog freezing, then falling backwards dramatically with a howl. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy began whining, pulling Virgil out his dramatics to check on the pup. After some sniffing and yips, mama located the issue and moved the pup to the other nipple since he'd drained the other. The puppy did drink a substantial amount of milk, Roman's food had more than doubled and she still struggled to keep up. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil busied himself with gently pulling the blankets around them, obviously mama and pup got priority for being covered, and their nest was warm and cosy enough for all three of them to fall asleep. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was way past midnight when Virgil awoke, startled by the cries of puppy. Instantly he was on alert ready to fight off an intruder. Once his eyes had come focused properly, he relaxed as the reason for the cries were located. The puppy had managed to wriggle away from his mama's chest, and was now rooting for the nipple, mouthing at the air and whining sadly. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil's heart did a little flutter that made him want to howl in happiness, but instead he leant down to groom the pup in hopes of settling him before the bitch woke up - she worked so hard and was usually tired, she deserved the rest. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thomas crooned and craned his neck towards Virgil, mouth wide open. Aww, the puppy clearly thought the touch was from mama's nipple, and was now trying to find it. Tommy let out a whine of frustration, and Virgil rumbled soothingly, gently tilting his head the other way to face the bitch. Luckily she stayed still as she slept, so the puppy could nurse whenever he needed. What a good mama. Virgil nudged the puppy forward until he made contact with the nipple, Tommy kicking his little legs out excitedly as he began guzzling down the milk. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuffed at how endearing his pup was, and how perfect his little family was. He couldn't be more grateful to his owner for bringing home such a lovely pup for them to love and cherish forever - Virgil was determined to show how good of a papa he can be. </p><p> </p><p>With that thought, Virgil shifted closer to his pup and began grooming at his neck and shoulders, rumbling and crooning the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted his son to know he loved him while he drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The dogs were in chaos, as neither could find the puppy. Roman was whining so high and loud it was bordering on a scream, pacing around nervously. Every so often, she'd stop to snarl at Virgil, occasionally nipping him - it was his fault after all, he'd convinced the bitch to let him play with the puppy whilst she slept. The two were play hunting each other, most of the time Virgil had no issue finding the pup, who'd usually just excitably go and stand behind a wall, but it'd been twenty minutes and there was no luck in locating Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Logan had even been drawn out from his office, and after searching all the places he'd expect a puppy to be, he shared Roman's concerns. He was currently testing all the doors, making sure a pup couldn't have snuck out, and considering if there was anyway Tommy could've clambered onto the counter top and climbed out the kitchen window; but no, that was rather ridiculous, the puppy could barely crawl around on all fours. </p><p> </p><p>Despite this, Logan was idly considering the merits of making sure the little one hadn't wandered off into the woods - just to ease his own concerns - when he heard Roman's sad cries and turned to see her, down the hallway, looking forlornly at the door to the laundry room. It was one of the few rooms the hadn't checked, but there was a reason for that</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, sweetness. No dogs in there" </p><p> </p><p>Roman huffed, giving a petulant whine that caught her alphas attention. The dog appeared, trotting up and sniffing at his bitch. Roman grumbled at him and when the dog attempted to groom her, she gave him a firm nip. Clearly not in the mood without her pup. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil whined softly in protest, but wisely backed away from the nervous mama. </p><p> </p><p>Logan bit his lip, patting them both as he passed - he hadn't checked the linen closets, he'd realised, and the pup might've learned how to open them due to accompanying Virgil on his mischievous adventures. </p><p> </p><p>Roman huffed in frustration, scowling at Virgil before trotting off. He <em> needed </em>to check that room, but the stupid doctor just wasn't listening to him - and the stupid dog wasn't helping his sour mood by continuing to try and apologise. He didn't want his face licked, he wanted the puppy back! </p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, he considered trying to find the keys to unlock the door just to have a peak - but that behaviour would almost certainly be seen as 'un-dog-like' and earn a punishment, whether or not he was right. </p><p> </p><p>With that, Roman went back to his bed, able to stare at the door from this position. </p><p> </p><p>It was nearly an hour later, as Logan was getting his shoes on, deciding that going to check the fields would be the next step, that Tommy's whereabouts became known when the pup began letting out loud, heartbreaking cries. As luck would have it, the cries were coming from behind the laundry room door. Logan quickly searched his pockets for the key, while Roman was practically pushed up against the door, trying to soothe the crying with his own noises.</p><p> </p><p>The instant the door was open, Roman rushed in, looking around the dark room with urgency. The distressed puppy was easy to locate, he'd clearly made a make-shift nest in Logan's newly cleaned bedding - Roman figured that the doctor deserved it, for being a douche and not listening to Roman and his instincts. </p><p> </p><p>Still, now wasn't the time, the puppy was crying and Roman needed to help. He jumped onto the pile of bedding, swiftly biting the pacifier handle and pulling it out. His instincts were yet again on point as Tommy was clearly ready for a feeding, whimpering and smushing his face into Roman's chest and latching on. Poor thing must've been starving. </p><p> </p><p>Crisis averted, Roman took the opportunity to glare at Logan, who was stood in the doorway looking rather dumb. The doctor shied under the glare, breaking eye contact with him, </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, sweetness, I should've listened to your mama instincts, huh?" </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah </em> Roman thought <em> you should've. Idiot.  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuffed happily at his pup, pulling at his handle to drag him out of the nest. He knew that <em> technically </em>he should let the pup snooze, but his bitch was busy getting extra food - he wasn't jealous, nope nope nope! - so Virgil was taking the opportunity to play with the pup. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy let out a cute little yawn, still in a little sleepy milk haze as he was dragged out of bed, Virgil plopping him in the middle of the room. The dog let out a deep reassuring grumble and began grooming the pups face in the hopes of waking him up more.</p><p> </p><p>The pup gave another yawn but seemed a little more awake as he gave a happy little chirp, suddenly getting a burst of energy as he realised it must be playtime if his new daddy was taking him from his blankies.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil did a half bow and a wiggle as he growled playfully, Tommy mimicking the actions, little giggles escaping him as well, then Virgil faked a lunge which made the puppy cry out in excitement and jump back, about to run but stopping when he realised the other hadn't actually gone for him. Virgil gave a deep rumbly laugh at his pups antics before lunging for real, making sure not to be too fast and being conscious of keeping his nipping gentle.</p><p>When Tommy was 'it' he allowed himself to be tackled and fell to the floor, letting out a pretend wounded howl as his pup giggled and nipped playfully at his collar bone before rolling off. </p><p>Tommy was quick to roll off and make a run for a good hiding spot, his gaze instantly settling on the big fire place, its grayish marble design with silver metal details drew his eye like a moth to the flame, it was so pretty the pup was a little too distracted by the design of it.</p><p> </p><p>So distracted, in fact, that he ran head first into one of the panels of it with a resounding smack that knocked the pup to the floor, and unlike the last time where the pup just shook - or wiggled - it off, the poor thing remained on the ground, momentarily dazed before he began crying his little eyes out.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rushed over with a whimper, sniffing his pup and check him over, letting out some gentle rumbles in the hopes of soothing the poor thing. In seconds Roman appeared beside him and let out a threatening growl that had him moving fast.</p><p> </p><p>Roman whined along with his baby as he gently groomed the puppy, but nothing seemed to be working which made both Roman and Virgil started whining along with the pup - soon Logan came in to investigate and instantly put two and two together. </p><p>Gently he scoped the pup up, cooing softly at the little one and carried him to his office where he could give the pup a quick once over, both his dogs hot on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Though Roman let out a growl and gave Virgil a few harsh nips, something the big dog took before backing down and waiting outside the office as the bitch followed Logan inside. She was watching his every move intently as Logan gently placed the still-crying pup on the cleared table, shushing him gently and batting away his paws as he tried to rub at the sore spot. </p><p> </p><p>Logan slid on some examination gloves, and began gently examining the impact zone, making sure nothing was bleeding. The area was red, but thankfully no further damage seemed to be caused though he'd like to keep an eye on the pup for a while; make sure his behaviour was normal and he was still feeding. </p><p> </p><p>Though for the bump, he couldn't provide more than an ice pack, which he would retrieve from the cellar. He gave Roman a few headpats before setting the puppy down - Tommy immediately getting swarmed by the mama. Logan smiled gently, </p><p> </p><p>"Take your puppy to bed, okay? Bed. Puppy to bed." </p><p> </p><p>Roman huffed in a doggy version of a nod, biting at the handle harness and trotting off. Tommy was still sniffling sadly, but allowed himself to be dragged. Logan hummed and left to go to the cellar, not noticing that Roman was leading the pup the wrong way to get to the <em> dog </em>bed. </p><p> </p><p>Roman chittered soothingly at the pup, feeling worse with every single one of sad little whines. He shouldn't have left the pup alone with that stupid dog! Of course he got hurt, Virgil was always roping him into playing when he should be snoozing in bed. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh. Roman didn't know why he still felt fondness for the mutt. With that grumpy thought, Roman shoved Logan's bedroom door open with more gusto than he'd normally have the confidence to do. Normally he was creeping in here, but Logan had <em> clearly </em>told him to come here, so why should he be nervous? </p><p> </p><p>The sweet puppy clearly needed a big bed to feel better, free of his idiot papa. Huffing, Roman jumped onto the bed before leaning back down and hauling the pups torso up. Tommy did the rest, clambering up as Roman busied himself with pulling up the quilt that was tucked in annoyingly tight. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Tommy was getting settled, tears dry and resting against the lovely goose-feather pillows, Roman heard a hesitant yip. Head swivelled, he saw Virgil at the bottom of the bed, clearly asking permission to come up. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fat chance, </em>Roman thought, as he lunged forward with a mean snarl. He'd be lying if he didn't admit it felt good to be obeyed for once, as Virgil dipped away and tilted his neck up in submission, letting out a pathetic little cry. He wanted to be forgiven by his bitch. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, for goodness sake, there you are" </p><p>Roman glanced up, tilting his head at Logan, who was stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, holding something wrapped in cloth. Why did he sound so exasperated? He'd told Roman to be here! </p><p> </p><p>Roman lay atop the pup, whining softly, suddenly nervous he'd changed his mind and didn't want them in bed. But Logan just sighed, approaching the pup and plonking the cloth thing on his head. Tommy wrinkled his nose up, but didn't look very upset, so Roman trusted the doctor and let it remain. The decision earned him a pat on the head</p><p> </p><p>"Good mama. You keep that on puppy's head, m'kay?" </p><p> </p><p>Roman chuffed the affirmative and Logan nodded, moving to leave before he caught the sorry sight of his mutt - banished from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Virgil" his sweet, dumb Virgil "if Roman says you're not allowed up, then you're not allowed up. C'mon, leave them alone." </p><p> </p><p>With that, Logan left, his dog following him sadly. Roman said good riddance. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was determined to make it up to his bitch, willing to admit he'd screwed up and hurt the puppy. Right now the bitch didn't want anything to do with him, not interested in his apologies, so Virgil switched tactics. Surely if he apologises to the <em> puppy </em>then the mama will approve. </p><p> </p><p>Now. What would a puppy like? </p><p> </p><p>Virgil thought everyone liked sticks, but after his bitch's lackluster reaction to being presented with Virgil's bestest ever stick, he wasn't so sure. Hmm. He couldn't have any of Virgil's toys right now, he had to stay in bed. Something pink caught his eye, something poking out the leather bag that had appeared the same day the puppy did. </p><p> </p><p>Wait! It must have stuff <em> for </em>the puppy in it! </p><p> </p><p>With that thought, Virgil was across the room and knocking the bag over, allowing the contents to tip out. Hmm. Folded up bits of fabric. Bottles that had fake nipples on top. Another of the thing puppy always had in his mouth - would he like another? No, he already had one, and didn't like letting go of it. </p><p> </p><p>That's when he saw it! The pink thing, another Teddy! Surely the pup love would this, another puppy friend. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil gently picked it up in his mouth and ran off upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>When he got to the nest, his bitch was being such a good mama and holding the puppy close. He needed to be quick or his bitch was gonna leave some nasty marks, so he got a head start and launched onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them startled, which Virgil felt slightly bad for, and his mate was in his face instantly with a nasty snarl that was <em> somehow rather incredibly arousing -  </em></p><p> </p><p>Virgil lowered himself completely, whining, before getting the puppy's attention with a yip. When the pup looked at him, and noticed what he'd brought, Virgil knew it was worth it. </p><p> </p><p>He chittered and yipped in the utmost delight as Virgil placed it in front of him, instantly accepting the toy and snuggling it close. A glance at his bitch told him he'd done well, as she'd relaxed considerably and didn't seem inclined to kick his ass anymore. In fact, she gently leaned over to bite at his collar, tugging gently upwards. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil wanted to spin around in excitement! He was being invited into the nest! His bitch was so kind to him, and Virgil knew how lucky he was to cuddle up on one side of the pup, bitch on the other. Virgil chittered slightly, and reached across to press his lips to hers, the way she always did. The way that made Virgil all happy and fuzzy and light. </p><p> </p><p>He hoped it made his bitch feel that happy, too. She deserves happy and fuzzy and light. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bath time with a puppy went as well as one expected it too.</p><p> </p><p>In that it was an absolute disaster.</p><p> </p><p>An adorable one though.</p><p> </p><p>Roman ever such the good girl - and mama - happily trotted to the bathroom pulling Tommy along with her, the little sleepy pup barely putting up a fuss, with Virgil curiously following along behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Logan cooed at the sight of all the pups waiting by the bath for him. Virgil, as always, was anxious to be in the room, but clearly had no attention of running, not whilst his mate and surrogate pup were in there. Tommy had his head peering into the bath Logan had already filled, eyes lit up bright as he chirped lightly at the bubbles, Roman keeping a hold of the harness the only thing stopping the pup from jumping on. A good thing too, he'd hate to see anything happen to the overly rambunctious pup.</p><p> </p><p>"Puppy's first bath." Logan cooed as picked the pup and gently placed him in the tub, chuckling at the excited little chirps as he began pawing at the bubbles, biting at the ones that floated up. Technically he knew it probably wasn't the pups first bath, but it was the first family one, and it was adorable to see both Roman and Virgil with their chins resting on the side of the tub, watching their pup with rapt attention. Roman was chuffing along happily watching as the pup happily splashed about. Logan did his best to clean the pup, but the little one was ever so squirmy, so he figured he'd just sit back till he eventually grew tired.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The pup surprisingly had a lot of energy during bath time, though Logan didn't think that was too much of a problem. Till the pup plunged himself underwater.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil gave a cry of alarm and leapt into the bath, quick to force the confused pup back above the water. Logan sighed as water spilled over the rim of the tub whilst Roman let out a fond sounding chuff, the dog leant forward on the edge to give a few gentle grateful licks to her mate that had Virgil chuffing with pride.</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked back to the pup to see him happily playing with the bubbles once more, as if he hadn't just given his papa a panic attack, the pup did seem at little more tired now however, so Logan took the chance to scrub the pup clean, before getting up to fetch the a towel when it let out a whine clearly getting hungry, if Roman's whine in response was anything to go by. </p><p> </p><p>"There pup I'll get you out and dry then clean your - " </p><p> </p><p>However as he moved away and had his back turned the sound of something splashing into the water along with more of it sloshing over the edge came from behind him - he let out a tired sigh as he turned to find Roman had jumped in the tub getting herself comfortable before pulling the pup against, Tommy instantly latching onto her nipple happily drinking up the milk, Virgil let out a deep rumbling sound as he settled himself against his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed again, perhaps he'll let them all have a little longer in the bath together - at least it will be easier to clean Virgil now.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Roman was the last one he had left to dry when Tommy let out another whine, the pup seemed to be holding himself in a peculiar way - then Logan realised he needed to get the pup in a nappy.</p><p> </p><p>"One second Tommy, I'm nearly done drying your mama now." He cooed gently.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware of just how desperate the pup now was.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil however seemed to know as he nuzzled the pups face and chuffed a little, encouraging the other to follow him, which the little thing did, as he lead him to wear the pads were - Logan still laid them out for Roman, the bitch was getting better at going outside but Logan had noticed how anxious she got when she did, poor thing.</p><p> </p><p>It meant now however that Virgil was able to teach his pup how to use them.</p><p>The pup tilted his head curiously at the sight of the pads, clearly confused he let out a desperate whimper and looked up at Virgil with confusion, the mutt let out a reassuring rumble as he got into position and began pissing on the pad.</p><p> </p><p>A second later the pup let out a little yip in understanding and got into position on the pad next to him and also began pissing. Virgil finished just before Roman and Logan came in, Logan clapping his hands together and cooing at the sight of the puppy using the pads.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh what a good boy Tommy! Good boy, going potty." He cooed, Roman letting out a chuff of his own that clearly stated he agreed with Logan.</p><p> </p><p>The puppy let out a happy bark as he finished peeing, accidentally walking in it all as he walked over to Logan for attention.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor couldn't help but snort with laughter, trust the pup to make a mess of himself after having a bath - perhaps he could give the little thing another quick rinse down. A glance over at his other dogs showed Roman watching Tommy fondly whilst Virgil kept his eyes solely on his mate - it had been awhile since the pair had alone time, with that in mind he scoped the pup up and began carrying him back to the bathroom, momentarily stopping to shoo Roman away as the bitch made to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Roman no, go to the lounge, go on, go to the lounge I'll be back with your pup in a bit." He ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Roman let out a saddened whine but obeyed, huffing to himself as he went, he barely walked past the threshold of the longue when Virgil practically jumped him forcing him to the ground, whining all desperate and needy. </p><p> </p><p>Roman huffed once again as he rolled onto his back, but allowed Virgil to start pressing kisses and bites to his neck, normally he'd try getting the other to eat him out first or something, but they probably didn't have time for that, luckily Roman had been feeling extra sensitive recently, he had always been sensitive but the lack of pestering from Virgil recently seemed to have built up in him, guess he was just used to the others attention now.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a high pitched moan when Virgil slid inside him, he was already so soaked and that gave Virgil easy entrance, though the stretch still burned a little.</p><p> </p><p>Just as things were really beginning to heat up however the sound of the pup crying out had Roman flipping Virgil with so much ease, it was as if the other simply weighed nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil let out a cry that was a mix of both shock and arousal, Roman momentarily freezing above him before gingerly removing himself off from the other, cum leaking out of him as he went.</p><p> </p><p>Roman shot Virgil a disbelieving look, it usually took hours before the mutt would cum, and by then Roman was both boneless and mindless, but you bodyslam the mutt and he cums in less than twenty minutes - Roman was drawn out of judging the other however when the pup let another cry, rushing off to see what his little one needed.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil watching him go with hearts in his eyes~</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night before the pup was due to go home Logan allowed the trio to sleep on his bed for the night.</p><p> </p><p>He had never expected his dogs to become so attached to the little pup. He should have known better, even he couldn't help but love the little one so.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't imagine what it would be like without the little thing following him around for attention, watching Virgil be the most gentle he's ever seen, as he plays tug of war with the pup - <em> oh and Roman </em>- watching over the pup, always at the ready if the pup so much as let out a sniffle, ready for cuddles and to feed her little one.</p><p> </p><p>But, he isn't <em> her </em>little one. Not really. Not forever. </p><p> </p><p>Logan watched them settle down to sleep Roman getting herself comfortable as Tommy wiggled his way up to her chest, once more latching onto her nipple - ready to send himself into a milk coma for the night. Virgil watched over them both for a moment, sat in such a way that he had his chest puffed out with pride as he looked over his little family before moving to give his mate a few licks before settling down around the pair protectively.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Logan felt his heart break, watching the three doze off, completely unaware that tomorrow their little family was going to be torn apart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He didn't realise he started crying till a sob tore from his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut as a hand flew up to cover his mouth, not wanting to disturb the little family.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late however as he heard a whining noise, opening his eyes and blinking back tears he could see Virgil looking at him, clearly saddened at the fact his master was upset, even Roman was looking at him in what Logan thought to be concern. Another little whine came from Tommy who had moved himself so his chin was resting on his mama's arm, staring at him sadly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Oh. </em> Logan sobbed harder, <em> oh. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil let out another whine and suddenly Logan felt a weight fall on him as the mutt came up to him and began hesitantly licking his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Virge, you're gonna hate me." He choked out, voice strained with sadness and guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Then just as suddenly Roman and Tommy were on him, also giving him sweet little kisses and chirping in concern.</p><p> </p><p>Logan tried to fight back his tears as he tried cooing at them to go back to sleep, but none of the dogs seemed inclined to leave him be as they curled up around him, chuffing at him and giving him the occasional lick as they drifted off to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He was a monster. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emile hopped out the carriage with much more enthusiasm, happy to get his adorable little baby back. It had been hard without Tommy, but he'd been thankful for the fortnight to focus on Remy and Remy only. His baby certainly needed it, but was getting better, and surely seeing Tommy would help. </p><p> </p><p>Yet again, Logan preemptively opened the door, looking a little tenser than when Emile had dropped Thomas off. Had something gone wrong? </p><p> </p><p>Emile stepped in, looking around, expecting Tommy in bandages from being mauled or something. But no, all three of the 'dogs' were curled up on the dog bed, and <em> Tommy </em> was attached to Roman's chest. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em>They'd gotten attached to Tommy, and that was somehow worse. What was Emile to do if Logan decided he was going to keep Tommy? He would chance a brawl with his employee, but Virgil would almost certainly step in, and there's no way he was winning against that maniac.</p><p> </p><p>"Has… Has Tommy been good, Logan?" </p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded, crouching next to the huddle on the floor, petting Tommy's hair. When he spoke, it was oddly choked. </p><p> </p><p>"He's been absolutely <em> perfect, </em>Emile. The sweetest little thing I've ever met."</p><p> </p><p>Emile nodded, feeling oddly uncomfortable in the presence of such a weirdly domestic scene. </p><p> </p><p>"That's good, I'm glad he's behaved, but I really have missed him -" </p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded, almost pouting as he stared at the three. It was at that moment Virgil finally looked up, interested in Emile's presence but not moving from his position, carefully curled around Tommy. Emile absently petted at the dogs head, wondering how he was going to do this with the least upset. He figured he may as well get it over with. </p><p> </p><p>"So, can you get the two dogs? Else I don't think they're going to allow me to just take him" </p><p> </p><p>The doctor was positively <em> moping </em>as he tugged at Roman, who whined as Tommy was dislodged from suckling. Logan mumbled something at her before giving the command of "Up, girl. C'mon, up" that had Roman slowly getting to all fours, focus still clearly on Tommy. Logan repeated the same process with Virgil, the dog huffing and whining the whole time. Tommy finally stirred, big eyes looking around curiously - </p><p> </p><p>Tommy barely spared Emile, <em> his daddy, </em>a glance before leaning up towards Roman with a soft coo. Emile tried to not scoff in offence, but it was clear who Tommy would rather stay with. </p><p> </p><p>Well, he'll have to give Tommy a good pounding when they get home, to remind him why he loves daddy so much. </p><p> </p><p>Emile scooped Tommy up, who relaxed into his arms easily enough, plucking the pacifier from the blankets and popping it in the baby's mouth before giving him a little kiss on the nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Logan. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't offered to look after him" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it really isn't any trouble at all Emile. It was quite possibly the most enjoyable two weeks I think I've ever had, the dogs' behaviour almost completely changed but it felt…right, I suppose is the right word. Yes. Oh - and how is Remington faring?" </p><p> </p><p>"Perfectly fine, right on course for where I'd expect him to be. Very happy with that."</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded absently, pointedly ignoring the way his dogs whined and pined for their puppy back, Virgil bowing and even submitting as though this was a punishment for misbehaving. That made Logan's heart ache, the dogs clearly thought they'd done something wrong for Logan to be confiscating the puppy. </p><p> </p><p>But no, the simple fact was that the puppy had another home and had to leave now. </p><p> </p><p>"Pardon if this sounds rude but I think it would be best if you left quickly. They're only going to get more upset." </p><p> </p><p>Emile nodded, bouncing his puppy slightly as he tried to go towards the front door, but the dogs were quick to coil around his legs and cry loudly - the man almost stumbled, but thankfully remained upright, yet it was clear the dogs were going to have to be moved. With a heavy sigh, Logan grabbed onto Virgil's collar and began pulling him back towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil sounded as though Logan was beating him, the high pitch cries causing him to wince - the guilt was surely going to chew him up for a good long while, but soon enough the dog was safely in the kitchen. He locked the bolt to ensure the dog couldn't smack the handle to open the door (this wasn't the first time he'd had to lock Virgil in the kitchen, he'd almost gone for the throat of the poor chimney sweep that comes every month) </p><p> </p><p>He didn't bother locking Roman out, she was easy enough to hold back by grabbing her collar, though the crying was hard to listen to. Emile gave him a final nod, they'd both speak more at work, and left with the puppy. </p><p> </p><p>Roman was straining so much she was audibly choking, throwing her whole body weight around to try and get to the front door. Virgil sounded suspiciously like he was trying to break the door down. </p><p> </p><p>Logan rather wanted to cry himself, the house already felt emptier without the little pup tottling around. If not <em> emptier </em>then it was going to be a whole lot sadder. </p><p> </p><p>Indeed after the front door closed he finally let go of Roman who bolted to the front door, pawing and crying at it clearly desperate to get her pup back. Logan went to let Virgil back out of the kitchen, the pair needed each more than ever now it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>The pair remained at the door for the rest of the day and night. </p><p> </p><p>Waking up to the sight of the pair curled up tiredly together, still softly whimpering was heart breaking. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, but the puppy wasn't ours, he had to go back home." He tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>But it was no use, his dogs obviously didn't understand him, and they clearly weren't interested in him at all for the time being as they shied away from him, letting out betrayed and pained whines if he got too close. Even loyal Virgil flinched away from him as if expecting to be striked, the mutt would stand protectively over his bitch, clearly afraid Logan was going to take her away too.</p><p> </p><p>As the days went by the dogs slowly warmed back up to him, but it did nothing to ease the guilt he felt, perhaps next time he'll rethink before saying yes to looking after a puppy for such a long while, he didn't think he could live with this guilt again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby tales pt1: an Easter special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Rape/Non-con, ignoring of safewords, gaslighting, emotional abuse/neglect, threats</p><p>This chapter was written by me (Crow) hence why its shorter and probably why there is a few spelling and grammar mistakes, so sorry about that~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy smirked as he looked himself over in the mirror, he had picked out something <em> special </em> to wear to celebrate the holiday with his daddy. He had on a patterned pink dress that had lots of frills and felt silky to touch, it was quite - <em> very - </em> short and barely even covered his ass, when he spun around the bottom of the skirt went up showing off what he had on underneath, or rather lack thereof~</p><p> </p><p>Remy had chosen some pretty pink stockings and garters and had a butt plug in that looked like a soft bunny tail to match with the bunny ears and flower crown he had also donned to complete the outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was almost ready to begin the festivities, for he had something fun and exciting planned.</p><p> </p><p>He and his daddy often did something special for the holidays, but this would be their first easter together with Tommy and he was very excited to include his new baby brother in what he had planned for daddy, because this year he wanted to put on a show.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was to be the star, it wasn't like the baby could do much anyway, but he had the most perfect and precious outfit for the other to wear.</p><p> </p><p>Daddy normally only allowed Tommy to wear diapers and nothing else unless it was either cold or he was allowed to play dress up with Remy.</p><p> </p><p>This was one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>Currently Tommy seemed to have drifted off on the bed whilst Remy had been getting ready, so he didn't bother waking him as he began putting on the outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was just coming too as soon as he was done, he grinned and cooed down at the little one.</p><p> </p><p>"Look how cute you are baby! Aren't you just the sweetest little easter egg there ever was~"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy giggled sleepily up at him and made grabby hands. Admittedly carrying the little one when he was in an egg costume was a little tricky but still manageable. Once he had maneuvered him just so he began pressing kisses all over his face which made Tommy giggle even more and try and gives kisses back, Remy didn't even mind that they were a little slobbery, the baby couldn't help that, and there was just no way the cute little thing could ruin the day~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They had only a couple of minutes till daddy would be home from work so Remy was quick to go to the main room and make sure everything was in its place before putting Tommy in his area, and placed the big hat on him that made the pair both giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Now remember Tommy, it's your job to shout 'Surprise daddy!' when he walks in, got it? Good." He said as Tommy merely babbled, he then pushed the hat down so that Tommy was well and truly camouflaged, the quiet giggles were the only thing that could be heard till they finally tapered off as a sleepy yawn cut through.</p><p> </p><p>Idly Remy wondered if the baby may actually just sleep through the show, oh well, at least he tried including him~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emile came home not long after, heaving a sigh as he removed his coat, today had been a hectic one, Janus had been doing one of his many tours when Virgil attacked another patient and nearly one of the tour members, they were seconds away from a lawsuit, luckily the members merely thought it was all '<em> good fun' </em>and this sort of thing was what they had paid to see, honestly Emile sometimes wondered if it was the elite that needed to be locked away, their brains looked over and tampered with… perhaps he should talk with Janus about that, see if the other could convince some rich idiot to pay for their own downfall, not only would it be entertaining but perhaps they'll find out why the rich act the way they do.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was just taking his shoes off when an innocent yet seductive voice called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh daddy, we've got a surprise for you~"</p><p> </p><p>Emile smirked at that, wondering just what lovely treat would be in store for him today, Remy never failed to make their holidays together a <em> fun one </em>after all.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be right in baby." He called out to the other, hurrying his pace to remove and hang up his coat before entering the room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first thing he noticed were the decorations, Remy had put up easter themed bunting and had placed baskets and eggs around, his furniture had been moved so the items could form some sort of circle in the centre of the room - that must have been the 'stage'.</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to wonder just where his baby boys were, when Remy suddenly popped out and shouted "Surprise!"</p><p> </p><p>Emile laughed and clapped his hands in delight.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look how stunning you look baby, it really is a nice surprise for me isn't it, how lucky I am to get a visit from the cutest easter bunny. Why don't you give me a twirl~"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remy giggled and did just that, spinning around so his skirt flared up once more, giving Emile a generous view of that fluffy bunny tale and more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remy was practically preening under the attention he was receiving, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to have his daddy's undivided attention.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Bahbaa!" Tommy suddenly shouted as he popped up from the egg. </p><p> </p><p>Emile practically squealed as he rushed over to him, cooing at how cute Tommy looked in the egg overalls and fluffy chick onesie. </p><p> </p><p>Just as suddenly as Tommy popped up, Remy felt cold.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emile didn't even comment on what he had on underneath the dress - <em> or what he didn't have on </em>- he felt invisible, he felt like he came second place with the new baby around.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn't supposed to be like this! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He watched in silence for a moment as Emile completely ignored existence, as Tommy giggled and clapped happily, completely unaware that his delayed cry had <em> ruined </em>his evening… though truly he knew he couldn't blame Tommy for this, even if he had popped up at the same time he knew Emile would probably have just gone straight for him anyway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He swallowed past the lump growing in his throat, willing the tears he could feel building up in his eyes away. He felt <em> hurt </em> . Unwanted and unloved, <em> and just a little bit too small, </em> to be dealing with this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> It's fine, </em> he can share the attention… <em> if Emile would just </em> look <em> at him. </em></p><p> </p><p>His voice was <em> small </em>as he called out, "Daddy?" </p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>A little louder, "Daddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Emile continued to coo and fuss over Tommy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Emile for fuck sake, look at me!" He couldn't keep the slight hysteria from his tone as he shouted at the other.</p><p> </p><p>It worked though.</p><p> </p><p>He finally had Emile's attention.</p><p> </p><p>The man in question was glaring at him, his eyes were cold as he cradled a startled and scared looking Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>Remington Charles Brown!</em> </strong>How dare you yell at me and frighten the baby, what is wrong with you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was calling to you, but you were ignoring me! <em> Again!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Emile scoffed and rolled his eyes then shot him a cruel smirk, "You're such an attention whore, all I ever do is spoil you and give you my undivided attention - "</p><p> </p><p>Remy snorted at that, "<em> Undivided attention </em> my ass! Lately you've been palming me off or avoiding spending time with me and <em> instead </em> spend it all with <em> him. </em> This isn't what we had agreed upon Emile, when we talked about bringing Thomas into <em> our </em>relationship you said - "</p><p> </p><p>"I know what I said! You're just being a selfish brat right now, I told you Tommy needs a little more attention, and you're the one that doesn't like being little all the time, what do you expect? You think you're a <em> big boy </em> that clearly doesn't <em> need </em>daddy all the time so what's the problem?!"</p><p> </p><p>"The problem is when I <em> do </em> need you, you aren't there! You're always with that fucking baby!" Remy shouted, instantly feeling guilty for once again clearly upsetting Tommy, it wasn't like it was his fault that Emile was being a dick, "Not to mention I try and do something fun and exciting for you for the holidays, and even included Tommy, and you don't even fucking appreciate it! I like, <em> decorated </em> the entire house. I hid eggs that you and Tommy were meant to find together whilst I gave out helpful hints, I was even going to give you a little show and a dance, but <em> no </em>. Apparently you can't stand the sight of me!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh stop being so dramatic Remy - "</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No! You know what, fuck you Emile, I'm going home. I'm too tired to argue with you, it's clear I care more about this relationship than you do, enjoy your evening with the baby." </p><p> </p><p>Remy moved to the door, not really sure if he really wanted to go home or wanted Emile to stop him, because if Emile stopped him, then that meant he loved him, right?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A hand finally wrapped around his arm and pulled him back around, and his heart sped up, but it wasn't out of any positive emotion.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emile looked absolutely livid; more angry than Remy had ever seen him before.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare leave now you little brat, you aren't walking away after that disgusting behaviour. I'm so <em> disappointed </em>in you, sprouting out all that nonsense, I know what this is all really about, you're jealous."</p><p> </p><p>Remy blinked dumbfounded, was he serious? Had he not been listening to him <em> at all?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Jealous? I'm not - "</p><p> </p><p>"Of Tommy, it's so obvious, not long after he joined your attitude changed to <em> this. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not jealous of him, <em> why aren't you listening to me!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"You need to be punished for your abhorrent behaviour this evening, and I have the perfect thing in mind." Emile said, completely ignoring him and pulling him roughly along and back over to his stage area, where he then none to gently forced him down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay there, if you move you're gonna be in so much trouble, <em> understand </em>." It wasn't a question, and Emile was quick to move away and back to Thomas.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remy wondered if his punishment was going to be him forced to watch Emile fuss over Thomas some more, but then Emile was walking back over to him with Tommy in his arms, the egg costume had been removed along with his diaper.</p><p> </p><p>Remy was starting to get a bad feeling about this as Emile set Tommy down then approached him, forcefully removing the dress he had spent so long working on, he was sure he heard the fabric tear from the others rough treatment, he had spent so long making sure it looked good, and here Emile was tearing it apart like all his efforts meant nothing.</p><p> </p><p>But that was what Emile thought of his opinions in this relationship wasn't it? <em> Nothing.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Since your jealousy has been upsetting Tommy,  you're gonna make it up to him." Emile told him once he was finally stripped down, yanking to bunny tail out of him harshly and throwing it off to the side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had to forcefully will the tears away, he had never felt so exposed before.</p><p> </p><p>"Emile, what are you - "</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Be quiet you little brat, and you know better than to call me anything but Daddy right now." Emile growled out, as he forced Remy onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>Emile turned back to Tommy and started cooing, "Come here little one, come on baby, come to daddy~"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy giggled, oblivious to whatever was happening as he crawled over to Emile who then got him in position over a now trembling Remy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy let out a concerned noise at seeing how scared the other looked, was Remy scared of him? He didn't want his big brother to be scared of him.</p><p> </p><p>He babbled something to the other, trying to ask if he was ok, but words had long since left him, but the tone of his concerned babbles carried over. He reached out and gently petted Remy's cheek, sad to find they were wet from tears the other couldn't hold back. Could daddy not see how sad Remy was.</p><p> </p><p>"Ss… Sssssaa… sssaaa, Rem ssaaahh." He tried to explain as he looked over his shoulder at Emile, but Emile frowned down at Remy and then smiled softly back at Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not sad baby, he's just being very naughty, and don't you remember he made you very upset, now he's going to make you feel so much better~" He cooed, pressing a kiss to Tommy's head.</p><p> </p><p>Emile then grabbed Remy's legs and forced them apart so Tommy could fit between, he smirked at the others loose slutty hole, just begging to be filled -</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee!"</p><p> </p><p>Emile froze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then he glared down at Remy and snarled out, "How dare you be so disrespectful, are you seriously trying to guilt trip me right now by <em> safewording </em>, how could you betray my trust in you like that, you know the rules that word is to be used for something serious, not because you're being such an awful fucking brat and want to escape being punished! You're just making this worse for yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>Remy couldn't hold it back anymore as he started sobbing hysterically, somewhere inside a voice was screaming at him that he was stronger than this, <em> like physically stronger </em>, that he could easily get out of this situation, but he didn't want to risk physically hurting Tommy when he hasn't done anything wrong, not to mention that right now, he didn't feel strong at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Coo… fey.. cooofeey." Tommy tried repeating the word Remy had cried, he heard that before, when Remy used it last time Daddy stopped what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>But Daddy didn't stop this time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh stop fucking crying or I will <em> give </em> you something to cry about, you're upsetting Tommy, <em> again. </em>I don't even understand what your problem is you stupid slut, you're getting fucked not flogged. That's what you wanted isn't it? You even dressed up for the occasion, practically begging for some cock, this could barely be considered a punishment. If you keep this attitude up though then perhaps I will add some flogging after this to help curb that attitude of yours, but right now you aren't going anywhere till you've made Tommy feel good, and we'll be here until the little one has filled you up nice and full with his cum."</p><p> </p><p>Emile smirked to himself at that, knowing all the ways he could forcefully hold back Tommy from cumming right away.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked as uncomfortable as Remy felt as he started squirming, trying to move away from Remy and out of his Daddy's hold, but Emile merely hushed him once more and forced him back against Remy, taking a hold of his cock and stroking him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but whine at how nice it felt, then Daddy was rubbing his thingie against Remy's area, making his brother let out a sad sound that made the pleasant feeling in him dim. His brother normally would happily cry about giving "Tommy's little hole lots of kisses" so Tommy looked back at Emile and pointed at Remy's area.</p><p> </p><p>"Kesss kess?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Emile felt his heart flutter at how adorable his little baby was being, such a shame Remy had to ruin this lovely day by being an awful fucking brat.</p><p> </p><p>"No baby, no kisses for Remy, not today." Emile told him before gently pushing Tommy's dick inside Remy's hole, being gentle so he wouldn't hurt Tommy, not at all worried about Remy knowing his little whore could take whatever and <em> normally </em>enjoy it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remy squeezed his eyes shut as Tommy was forced inside of him, it didn't hurt, of course it didn't, Tommy was smaller than Emile after all and Remy had most certainly taken bigger, but it was <em> wrong, it was all just so wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This shouldn't be happening! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This was meant to be a nice day, filled with fun activities for them, but Emile fucking ruined it.</p><p> </p><p>In the worst ways possible.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't trust him, not after this, never again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was done.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He loved Tommy, but he didn't want to be fucked by him, it was as simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure Tommy didn't want to be doing this either, the little thing just looked uncomfortable, forced to do the motions by the person supposedly meant to take care of them in this relationship.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Emile had fucked up with them both…</p><p> </p><p>But then again, they had always fucked up where Tommy was concerned… is this what it was like for Thomas when he first joined them? Did he feel like this? Broken and used? Hurt and scared? Disgusted at his very <em> being </em> for not being able to do anything but take it and suffer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Perhaps Remy really did deserve this…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He wasn't sure how long it was before Thomas was finally <em> allowed </em> to cum inside of him, as soon as he did he burst into tears, his loud wailing sobs filled the room. Emile just cooed some more as he gently removed him away from Remy and picked him up and began walking away</p><p> </p><p>"There there baby, my sweet little one, let's get you all nice and cleaned up yeah, and then me and you will go a little treasure hunt looking for all the easter eggs daddy has hidden around, doesn't that sound fun!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remy listened as Emile's voice faded as he left the room, leaving him lying naked and broken on the floor. Taking credit for all his hard work and leaving him with nothing more than emotional scars. </p><p> </p><p>When he heard the sound of water running, he sat up, his body felt heavy and his mind was spinning and floaty, and not in a good way. He felt like he was drunk and badly hungover at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He had to get out of here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had left his bag with his clothes upstairs in Emile's room, and there was just no fucking way he was going up there to get them back, instead he stumbled over to the door and took Emile's trench coat, luckily his boots had been left by the door so he was able to put them on and then left.</p><p> </p><p>Not caring how late or cold it was out, with nothing but a coat covering him, tears silently streaming down his face as he began walking down the country lanes to get home, the walk was going to be a long one, but he would rather be out here than in there.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Never again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emile had ignored him and hurt him for the last time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was over.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pan: You've been wanting to right this Easter special before we did the puppy tales, are you gonna start it soon?</p><p>Crow: Oh yes very soon~</p><p>*weeks go by*</p><p>Pan:... now?</p><p>Crow: Sure!</p><p>*easter Sunday*</p><p>Pan:.... Crow..... I love you but I will kill you</p><p>Crow:... I guess I should start it now huh?</p><p>*Easter Monday*</p><p>Crow: I finally did it~</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed and had a good Easter (whether religious or not - who doesn't enjoy a day of stuffing your face with chocolate~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Tea Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas and Joan chat about the new patient Thomas is due to receive.</p><p>Only warning is harmful words, such as lunatic and maniac, being used to describe someone who is mentally ill. Everything else is good, just two pals chatting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pllbbtt, I'll be back in the morning to clean this up ~<br/>I just wanted to write a healthy friendship in this fic, Thomas sniffing out some bs and Joan getting some yummy cake cause they deserve it. Also a bit of what happened when Virgil committed the bite of '87</p><p>Me, Pan, wrote this all by myself in a single night so blame be for the shit mess 😌😌💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas unlocked the door as he entered Joan's house, humming cheerfully and locking it behind him - he's been visiting Joan after work daily, to give them company and help them recover from Virgil's attack. Unfortunately the bite had gotten infected and slowed down the healing, though they'd gone through a long operation not two months ago, transferring skin to the cheek in hopes they wouldn't have to wear the prophetic cheek anymore. Joan hadn't left their house, asides from some pleasant walks around the garden with Thomas, since the accident and Thomas had wisely replaced all the mirrors with wall ornaments ever since he found Joan crying at their own reflection. </p><p> </p><p>It was a rather tragic accident, one that Joan still takes responsibility for. They'd woken Virgil up early - <em>"a change of routine wasn't good for most patients, I should've let him sleep the extra half hour"</em> - then fed Virgil his breakfast in Joan's office as an opposed to in the cafeteria like the poor thing was used to, and had pushed Virgil way beyond frustrated in their speech therapy session <em>- "Thomas, he was trying so hard and wanted to stop but it's my fault. I wasn't happy with his pronunciation of his own name so kept making him say it. I should've just praised him, cause honestly, he was doing so so well." </em></p><p> </p><p>Though Thomas didn't agree with the guilt they'd carried around from the incident, he had to relent that Joan was probably right about the irregular and frustrating day causing Virgil to lash out - it was an emotional day when Joan found out that Logan had become Virgil's doctor, and they were very very correct that the cruel doctor was going to undo all their work and make Virgil's disability worse. </p><p> </p><p>"- <em>Thomas</em>? You've been staring at the wall for a few minutes, dude" </p><p> </p><p>Thomas jerked out of it, locking eyes with Joan and smiling at them. They were currently curled up on their large arm chair, crocheting a blanket that could go back to the asylum for the patients to use. It was a nice hobby that gave them something to do, but gosh did they burn through the wool Thomas brought home every week. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry Joan, lost in my head a bit. Do you think, well I've got a new patient file to look over who's joining us on Thursday. How about I make some tea and we can go through it? We can mock up a care plan" </p><p> </p><p>The side of their face that was still intact lit up so adorably, carefully placing the half finished blanket in the drawer next to them. "Oh, yeah! Just like our times in the staff room - hmm, can you see if there's any of them battenbergs are left?" </p><p> </p><p>Thomas nodded with a smile, placing his bag down before heading off to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Joan did have some battenberg cakes left, so Thomas put two slices on each plate, carrying them in along with the cups, pot, milk, and sugar. He also brought some paper, since they both liked to make notes. As Joan assembled their tea, Thomas busied himself with pulling out all the case notes and the already bulky file on the patient. All he knew was they'd recently been arrested but deemed unfit to stand trial, and is being held in a padded prison cell until the transfer - Thomas didn't know if the patient was so ill they needed a secure room or maybe it was just precaution. He hoped the latter, self destructive patients always broke his heart a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, okay, I'll read the brief first. See what we think initially." </p><p> </p><p>Joan hummed behind the cake they were eating, and Thomas smiled affectionately before clearing his throat and begging to read. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, so it's a Mr Roman King, age 26 -" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah- 'Emus, twn" </p><p> </p><p>Thomas raised a brow at Joan, who smiled sheepishly and swallowed the cake in their mouth before elaborating "Remus. He's gotta be related to Remus, right?" </p><p> </p><p>After scanning the sheet, Thomas hummed "Yeah, actually. Twins. If he grew up with Remus no wonder he's got issues. Anyway, uh 'born and raised on his father's stately home in the North West Midlands' - rural upbringing, without friends and frequent trips to nearby villages a child could easily begin to feel isolated." </p><p> </p><p>Joan hummed in agreement and jotted it down, while Thomas read silently. The brief babbled on about the parents for a bit, before refocusing " 'The patient has hereby been assigned due to the ruling of Mr King being mentally and intelligently challenged - as was stated by Dr King, who was not present for the trial but acted both as a close relation making a personal testimonial and a professional giving an educated perspective' - well that's not a good idea, having one person make two separate evidence statements"</p><p> </p><p>Joan frowned and nodded, putting their cup down "Normally people want to keep their loved ones out of hospital because of the stigma but, well Dr King is a doctor so shouldn't have the same prejudice. He may have a vested interest in having his brother be in the hospital he works at" </p><p> </p><p>Thomas frowned as well as he considered the possibility, idly skimming the incident report that had gotten Mr King arrested. He made a face at the brutality, apparently the patient had murdered his own parents in front of their house, babbling nonsense and allowing two maids and a gardener to watch the whole thing. He slid the document, along with the servants' statements and some needlessly gorey reenactment drawings towards Joan. </p><p> </p><p>As Joan read silently, Thomas made his own cup of tea, musing to himself about the case. It seemed his patient was going to be a very disturbed individual with plenty of trauma - that is, if the file is correct. He hesitated to completely trust any preliminary information of a patient before properly meeting them, and it's why he only mocked up the care plan beforehand. Sometimes after meeting a patient you have to completely rework the plan and that's more than okay. </p><p> </p><p>"Apparently the servants all agree he's been weird since he was little - randomly screaming in his bedroom, going through bouts of being terrified of everyone. Sometimes they'd find him wandering around the garden in the nude and crying, when the two brothers were meant to be playing. At Remus' advice the parents forbid Mr King from seeking a wife, moving into his own house, or even having a job besides the chores they let him do to cure boredom. Ever since Remus got into university, the parents have been taking his advice on what to do with Roman." Joan placed the papers down with a somber expression. "He must be rather sick, if he was passable as stable or only had fits, surely they would've just married him off the second he was eligible and let his wife deal with the '<em>eccentricities</em>' "</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe. Or maybe it was Remus, wanting his brother to stay" </p><p> </p><p>That caused Joan to stop, expression pinched "I don't understand" </p><p> </p><p>"Think about it. The parents only consulted Remus on what to do, not any other unbiased doctor, and now, when Roman could've gone to prison had he not been proven as insane, Remus makes two separate testimonies and recommends he be transported to the asylum <em>he</em> works at, even though it's quite further away and there're hospitals closer. It seems Remus always wants Roman nearby"</p><p> </p><p>Joan shrugged and returned back to their piece of cake "Siblings - twins, even. And Remus is a doctor. He's probably just protective, his brother sounds rather ill. You have brothers, too, if Patrick was that ill I'd bet you'd want him in a place where you could assure he was being taken care of" </p><p> </p><p>Thomas frowned, slouching slightly. It would make sense, if it wasn't Remus. Joan never really interacted with the doctor, and didn't know how repulsive the man could be - Thomas, on the other hand, often saw the outcomes of his experimental surgeries. There was no way that man had good intentions for his brother. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Joan, there's too much potential for a conflict of interest here. I mean, what if Remus wants revenge for his parents?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mm, no, look at what Remus wrote <em>'I am wholly dedicated to providing the best care for my brother and helping him at least find stability - and hopefully, sanity - during his residency at the facility. I know it is what our parents would want, they'd always shown my brother the utmost patience and love when caring for him and I aim to do the same'</em> - doesn't sound like he wants revenge at all"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas had to smile at that, shaking his head incredulously "Joan, why would Remus write to the <em>court</em> that he planned on harming his sick brother?" </p><p> </p><p>Their face fell slightly, pouting "Crap. You're right." </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, I'll just. I'll bring it up with Dr Picani, Remus can come see him but I don't want him to have any influence over any aspect of Roman's care. Just in case." </p><p> </p><p>Joan nodded and mumbled about that being a good idea, while Thomas flipped the page and made a list entitled - <span class="u"><strong>'Probable Symptoms' </strong></span></p><p> </p><p>As with the care plan, nothing will be set in stone until he's had the chance to diagnose the patient properly. </p><p> </p><p>"In the gardener's statement, they claimed that Mr King was acting completely different - 'like a maniac'" Joan took a moment to frown at the insensitive statement before continuing "Mr King was described as uncharacteristically brash, muttering obscenities and moving around in a jagged and unnatural manner. This striked Mx Kits as odd, since they claim Mr King was normally severely shy and could go weeks not speaking - they'd also never caught Mr King using foul language before despite how freely his father, and even more so his brother, used it."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas tapped his pen in thought as he read, before sharing his findings aloud "That lines up with the second maid's statement - 'the most mild mannered boy I've ever met was suddenly deranged, eyes small like pinprick and cackling as he happily destroyed his own parents; the two kind souls that had tried so hard to care for his lunacy' "</p><p> </p><p>He made a small note of <em>'1. Episode of increased mania and violent tendencies, out of character severely - almost opposite personality' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Poor thing, but I guess it's nice they took care of him despite knowing he'll probably never be able to move out or get a job or something. Most parents would've sent him to a workhouse and claimed he died." </p><p> </p><p>Thomas understood Joan's anger at that, how people treated their own children, and sent them a smile that had them taking a deep breath to calm. He poured them both a new cup before speaking "I agree, I'm also glad that my patient doesn't seem to have been abandoned by his parents for his disabilities so - one less trauma, I guess?" </p><p> </p><p>Joan laughed shakily at that, wincing as it tore their cheek stitches. Thomas winced apologetically and mentally reminded himself to examine how it was healing. "C'mon, we can get through the file and begin a care plan - I'll start dinner in an hour, if we're still working at ten o'clock we'll stop, redress your cheek and get you off to bed, okay?" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took a while to get through all the information, a lot of it was <em>generously</em> provided by Remus - plenty of details about all kinds of symptoms, from his brother supposedly hearing voices and talking nonsense or randomly screaming. The quantity and detail didn't help ease his suspicions that Remus had been incredibly determined to get Roman into the asylum, though he made brief notes on the symptoms just in case any where factual. </p><p> </p><p>The two even chatted about the case while enjoying their meal, trading ideas of what methodology and therapies could be used. The patient had reportedly been pulled out of school quite early, he possessed reading and simple writing skills but not much else - Remus had coincidentally kept a school report for his brother for over nineteen years. In such good condition it looked like it had been written only a few weeks ago. The school report declared that Roman was a<em> 'troubled child with a mind too absent for a school environment</em>' who should be<em> 'removed from education immediately before irreversible damage is done to his fragile psyche' </em></p><p> </p><p>The fact that the document stayed in as evidence told Thomas that the judge had clearly bought it as genuine, but the doctor couldn't help but ponder how much fabricating Remus had done in this case. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas honestly didn't expect any of his preparations would be adequate, it felt like all this work was for Remus and the courts to paint a picture of how the patient behaves in their narrative. Their easy, open-and-shut-case narrative. He was completely expecting to spend his break writing up new notes and plans. </p><p> </p><p>" 'Mr King was restrained by two police officers who held his arms and forced to the floor. Mr King was crying during this time for his parents, even as nurses took over to manoeuvre his limbs into a restraint jacket for his own safety. After being patted down and no weapons found, officers removed Mr King's shoes and placed him inside a secure, padded wagon to be taken to the police station. Mr King became <em>lost in a delusion</em> as he reached the police station, shouting out the name of his brother repeatedly before he eventually broke back into sobs. An on-site nurse administered a sedative to calm him so Mr King could safely be placed in a padded cell, even after the drug would've worn off, Mr King stayed in place in the center of the floor. For a while he rocked in place while wordlessly whining before he succumbed to sleep and rested -' gosh it's <em>horrible</em>, they just let the poor thing tire himself out through what sounds like a pretty icky episode, not even a drink or snack after all that shouting and crying."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas could only nod to that, lost in thought of how scared this patient would've been. There was no mention of anyone attempting to talk or explain - just grabbed, restrained, moved around, drugged up and left to tire himself out. He just didn't understand how people could be so oblivious to how others would feel about their actions, it deeply irked Thomas in ways he couldn't verbalise. </p><p> </p><p>"You'd think the nurses would know better about how one treats a patient" he found himself grumbling, packing his papers as the self-imposed curfew grew closer "instead of scaring the shit out of a poor, terrified man who's just lost his parents <em>and</em> carers" </p><p> </p><p>Joan hummed in agreement to that, slowly rising from the armchair as Thomas cleared the table of cups and tea paraphernalia. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm. At least he's coming to you, Thomas. No better place for the poor thing - I expect daily updates about how he's doing!" </p><p> </p><p>Thomas smiled at that, making a shooing motion and urging Joan to stand "C'mon, we gotta redo them bandages. Into the bathroom, and I can catch you up on how all the patients are doing. Sweet little Eddie made some massive improvements…" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4 times Logan tries teaching Virgil to sit, and the one time he finally does for him, +1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Dehumanisation, non-sexual pet play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 1.</p><p>Logan stared at his patient, focused intently - Virgil, however, was not at all focused, sniffing at the desk and just generally meandering around. Logan had let him, hoping to get the dog settled into the new environment, but nearly an hour had passed and he didn't seem anymore interested in settling. </p><p> </p><p>"Virgil! Come here, boy!" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil perked up and trotted over, making Logan smile softly. It had taken a lot to gain that trust, and he didn't plan on losing it. The dog still wore his muzzle, the one with bars so he could still get treats and sniff freely - the dog was very comfortable in it, never trying to get it off or resist its application, which was a very good skill for a dog to have. </p><p> </p><p>Asides from recall and muzzle training, Logan had a few basic tricks he'd like the dog to know to establish obedience before he considered taking the muzzle off. First on the agenda was sit, it was simple enough and once he could do that, the dog could learn to stay put and settle. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor produced his secret weapon for this training session; chicken pieces. The dog froze and stared at the familiar pouch, licking his lips and whining under his breath. Logan smiled at that, encouraging the remarkable level of engagement with a coo</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Virgil, very good, we like chicken, don't we?" </p><p> </p><p>He certainly knew how to be cute, giving little woofs and tapping excitably. Logan simply smiled at that, and pulled out a piece. Every fibre of the poor dog's body went stiff, practically trembling with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>" Okay Virgil, sit"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled dumbly at him, making no move to sit as he stared at the treat. Logan repeated the command firmly while holding a palm up, but Virgil simply rose on his hind legs to sniff the hand for treats. Logan sighed at the poor, confused thing look up at him for guidance. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Virgil. You have to sit, sit down" he tried, just in case he had been given a different command. No luck, however, Virgil still didn't know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding on a more tactile method, Logan leant down to tap the dog's back end in hopes of getting him to lower it. Virgil only began wiggling it, giving a soft and utterly confused bork. The doctor's heart melted in sympathy, the poor dog was clearly not used to any form of human engagement or interaction, and it was abundantly clear no one had tried even basic training. No wonder he wasn't used to it. </p><p> </p><p>He tried a few more times to guide the dog into a sitting position, but eventually Virgil began to consider it a game, much too excited to continue any form of productive training so Logan relented and handed over the treat - and plenty of pats, because Logan appreciated the enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn't know what his owner wanted, holding tasty meat over his head and telling him 'sit' - whatever that meant. He whined sadly, wholly concerned as the man cooed softly but didn't hand the meat over. </p><p> </p><p>"You poor thing, sit Virgil, you can do it. Sit" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuffed softly in consideration as he mused idly - maybe his owner wanted a trick? On the streets, humans were mostly cruel to him, but sometimes a kind one would give him scraps in exchange for a little trick. </p><p> </p><p>With that in mind Virgil promptly dropped to the floor - his owner made a slightly concerned noise as he rolled fully on his back to play dead. The man chuckled slightly, which he sincerely hoped meant treats. </p><p> </p><p>"How on earth can you know 'play dead' but not 'sit'?" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil simply barked, just in case that was the trick, but his owner simply tutted. After a few moments of nothing he sadly rolled back up to whine grumpily. </p><p> </p><p>"One more time, Virgil. You can do it. Come up" </p><p> </p><p>The man held the meat up high so Virgil rose up on his back legs to follow - his owner held a hand up before saying yet again </p><p> </p><p>"Virgil, sit" </p><p> </p><p>As he said it, the man nudged his shoulders as though trying to push him back. Virgil whined in confusion and allowed himself to drop to the floor again, bumping his shoulder quite harshly but thinking nothing of it. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough? Virgil made sure to tilt his head back and stick his tongue out in that way that often got him extra scraps. </p><p> </p><p>The man simply sighed, kneeling down to rub at the shoulder Virgil had hit for a few moments, </p><p> </p><p>"No need to be so harsh on your drop, Virgil. Here, you can have it, but that isn't what sit means you silly thing" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn't listen to any of that, too busy enjoying his treat with happy little chuffs as he moved next to the man, pushing his side up against him to let him know how much Virgil appreciates the treat. His owner simply pet at his back for a moment before standing with a soft expression. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, we're going for a walk." </p><p> </p><p>Virgil bursts into happy spins at that. </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed at the dog's defiance, growling at him despite being thoroughly scruffed. The back of Virgil's neck being grabbed stopped the mutt in place, like it would any dog. While he was no longer thrashing about, Virgil was making sure the doctor knew just how unhappy he was. </p><p> </p><p>"No, Virgil. None of that. I tell you to stop and you will." </p><p> </p><p>The deep, rumbly growl slowly rose in pitch until it was no more than a whine, big sad eyes staring up at him like Logan was the one in the wrong, and not Virgil for banging at the door for the past half hour because he wanted to get involved in some commotion. </p><p> </p><p>Logan released the dog, watching Virgil shake himself off with a chuff. Perhaps some training, to distract the mutt from his grump. His attitude sure did curb when the chicken came out, barking and doing a perfect show-dog twirl. Logan idly wondered if the dog had been taught every trick but sit. </p><p> </p><p>Just to be sure… </p><p> </p><p>"Virgil, Lie down."</p><p> </p><p>The dog looked just as dumb as ever, woofing and tapping excitably for the treat. Logan sighed and tried again, crouching in the hopes the dog would at least lower himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Sit, boy, sit " </p><p> </p><p>Virgil huffed at that strange noise again. He had no idea what the man expected from him, and he really just wanted that meat. A small growl in his throat had Logan frowning, moving the treat. </p><p> </p><p>"No, Virgil." </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't going to tolerate the dog's aggression, standing tall again and pointing firmly to the floor. The poor thing stared at the floor and began furiously pawing at it in an attempt to figure out what the man was gesturing to. After a few moments of nothing happening, Virgil backed up and barked in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Logan shared the frustrations, though not for the same reason, and waited for Virgil to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed Virgil wasn't in the mood today, growling starting back up as he stalked closer, barking fiercely. Logan groaned at the upcoming headache. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, Virgil" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil only got more agitated, turning his growls to Logan, and he really couldn't have that. The man stomped his foot, giving the tantrum a temporary pause as Virgil seemed to consider if he wanted to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently no, but was still unhappy with the lack of treat, so he wandered off, jumping onto the couch with a moody huff. </p><p> </p><p>The dog knocked all the pillows down, back to growling up a storm, jumping and hitting the poor furniture. </p><p> </p><p>Logan simply returned to his desk with a sigh, knowing from experience that the dog was too far gone to be calmed down. Of course, Logan was working on the dog's bouts of aggression, and didn't plan for it to stay after training, but for now the mutt was getting the anger out. </p><p> </p><p>The final stage of the tantrum came, as it always did, Virgil jumping on top of a pillow with a furious growl before beginning to hump manically. Logan sighed, at least once he'd stained the pillow, the dog would usually be satiated enough to calm down. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Logan was leaving his office to watch over the daily socialising session. Virgil was with him, of course, the poor thing always forced himself onto two legs when in the asylum. It wasn't like Logan could fault him, but it was still sad to see, especially with how uncomfortable it made the dog - hunched over and almost hugging himself, always on guard. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil bumped shoulders with him, as he did often when in search of comfort, before letting out a low whine from behind the muzzle. Logan sighed and gave the pitiful mutt a few pats. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Virgil. It's only an hour and a half, then you can curl up in your bed while I get some work done" </p><p> </p><p>The mutt let out a confused bork but picked up on the generally positive tone and so perked up considerably. He still side eyed the passing doctors, growling at the ones that didn't stay adequately against the wall and so was deemed too close to Logan. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor appreciated the protectiveness, he really did, but it made any and all interactions with coworkers that bit more difficult if they were all hesitant to even stand near him. </p><p> </p><p>The one person that never showed any discomfort around his mutt was his boss, who was coming out of his office at that moment. The head guard, Remy, was with him as usual, though they shifted apart when they saw him. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was vibrating next to him, excited to see his second favourite human, who was giving him very positive body language. That made Virgil even more excited. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Logan. And Virgil. I thought I heard a good boy. You're a good boy, aren't you? Yes you are!" </p><p> </p><p>He was a good boy! </p><p> </p><p>Virgil felt his butt wiggling, small whines as the man reached into his pocket. Treat, treat, treat! His human seemed amused, patting him gently, permission to go and get the treat. The humans chatted over him, but Virgil couldn't care any less.</p><p> </p><p>He waited and waited for the hand signal. There! The second the hand was raised, Virgil instantly dropped into a sit. </p><p> </p><p>His human gasped behind him, and Virgil glanced behind him just in case he was in danger. Nope, he was just staring at Virgil. Did he also think he was doing good? He hoped so! He might get another treat. </p><p> </p><p>The hand turned so it was laying out flat, and Virgil didn't even need the "Paw" command before he was dropping his paw onto the man's hand eagerly. He switched paws on command, and finally the delicious treat was his along with a lovely head scratch. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuffed happily, the day had gone from bad to perfect. </p><p> </p><p>"How did…how did you teach him that?" </p><p> </p><p>Logan asked after a long moment of staring, turning his gaze to an amused Emile. The doctor simply chuckled, pushing his glasses up. </p><p> </p><p>"I met Virgil before he was even transferred here, and before he came here I was really the only person interested in him. Give him time, Logan, he's not the brightest but he does want to make you happy." </p><p> </p><p>That got Logan rather choked up, glancing down at his mutt and giving him another head pat. Honestly, his will to train Virgil was wavering slightly, but not anymore. </p><p> </p><p>" Yes, thank you, Dr Picani. I will. I will try my best to train him. "</p><p> </p><p>His boss simply smiled at that, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, Logan. That's why I transferred him to you after Joan…yeah. Anyway, I have to go. I need to be in theatre in fifteen minutes." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, I shan't keep you waiting. Best of luck in surgery." </p><p> </p><p>The two made their leave down the hallway, Remy jerking away as Virgil shoved his face in the poor guard's butt to sniff. Remy always seemed wary of Virgil, for whatever reason. As far as Logan was aware, the dog had never even really growled at the guard, significant since he'd done it at Logan plenty. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil whined slightly as second-favourite-human and the one that always accompanied him left. He'd barely gotten a sniff of the other, who never really interacted with him. More submissive? He wasn't sure. </p><p> </p><p>The brief smells he got were always scared and something else. A smell that he couldn't identify, but was always there, whether weak or stronger. They also both had each other's smells on themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"Come, Virgil. We have to get going." </p><p> </p><p>The dog shook the musings away, happily following his human to the big room. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>Spurred on by his boss, Logan's quest to train Virgil had returned with renowned vigour. After the socialising session, he put off his paperwork to bring out the treats again. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil woofed excitably, back on all fours and tapping in anticipation as Logan held up the chicken. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Virgil. I know you can do it. Sit!" </p><p> </p><p>He'd kept his tone just as pleasant as Emile did, but Virgil just stared up at him, blank as ever. </p><p> </p><p>It took everything within him to not whine like a child, repeating the command for a few moments and getting absolutely nowhere. He tried the hand signal Emile used, a raised palm as though saying 'stop'. Virgil just sniffed the palm for any chicken before huffing. </p><p> </p><p>Logan huffed right back. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on. I watched you do it. Sit!" </p><p> </p><p>Neither the command or signal compelled the mutt to sit down, Virgil slow blinking, dopey. </p><p> </p><p>Logan gave up the chicken and went back to musing, trying to consider what Emile did differently. He replayed the scene in his head, snapping his fingers when he recalled what occurred before the command. </p><p> </p><p>Confident, he grabbed a large chunk of chicken and walked over to the dog, smiling. Virgil reacted to his body language, perking up. This was surely the answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Virgil, what a good boy. You're such a good, good boy yes you are! Yes you are, so good. Good boy!" The praise was accompanied by many pats, the mutt lapping up the attention with happy chuffs. He was so thrilled with the attention, he didn't care about the chicken. </p><p> </p><p>The moment of truth came, Logan raised a palm to the dog, with a just-as-cheerful, " Okay, now sit!" </p><p> </p><p>Like magic, Virgil's butt was on the floor instantly, staring up for validation. Logan grinned, handing over the reward. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Sit! Good boy, such a good boy!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>It was a calm day, as Logan sat in his office, filing away all the paperwork he'd finished. Virgil was lying on his bed, snuggled up to his bitch and giving her a thorough tongue bath. She was whining and whimpering earlier, trying to wriggle away from the grooming. Though once Logan came over with his gloves on, making sure she didn't have some hidden injury that Virgil was exasperating, she'd gone silent and cowered. </p><p> </p><p>He'd given her a quick check, and found nothing of concern. Logan concluded that she was simply being a vocal dog, and gave her a few head pats and a softly cooed "Oh, were you just having a chat, sweetness? Hm? Is that what all the whining was about, do you just like making noise? That's okay" </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassing for sure, the way Logan always turned to mush for his dogs. Virgil may make him soft, but his bitch turned Logan into actual mush. She was so gentle, nervous, but so incredibly intelligent. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of intelligence ~</p><p> </p><p>Logan let out a whistle, both the dogs perking up. Virgil rushed over, Roman slowly pushing to stand up but not moving. Logan smiled, </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you have it. You gotta come here, come here!"</p><p> </p><p>He let out another whistle, and Roman made her way over, clever thing. He pulled out two pieces of chicken, smiling at Virgil's instantaneous reaction. Roman didn't react as strongly, not very food motivated. </p><p> </p><p>" Okay, we're gonna show Roman what to do, Virgil. Sit!" </p><p> </p><p>The dog obediently sat down, catching chicken easily and chuffing. Logan laughed softly, turning his attention to the bitch. Her focus was entirely on Virgil, trying to figure out what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>" Clever girl, think you can do it? Just this - "</p><p> </p><p>Roman was much more tolerant of being manhandled, so he had no issue pushing her rear end to the floor until she was sitting. He smiled, patting her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Sit! So good ~" </p><p> </p><p>Roman flushed harshly as he realised what the doctor was doing. A piece of chicken was held up to his lips - it was degrading, but it was preferable to having the awfully persistent doctor pestering him, so Roman slowly took the piece. He tried not to look too happy about it, chewing slowly. It was nice to have human food, he supposed. </p><p> </p><p>"Such a good girl! Think you can do it on your own, sweetness?" </p><p> </p><p>Roman mentally groaned, considering his options. He could refuse, and be subjected to a longer 'training session' - and there was always the risk of the dumb dog deciding to punish him for going against Logan. Or he could get it over with, possibly enticing the man to keep it up and 'teach' him more</p><p> </p><p>"Roman, sit!" </p><p> </p><p>Fuck it, Roman plonked his butt on the ground in a perfect recreation of 'sit'. The doctor gasped, a hand quickly buried in his hair to give it some mildly pleasant scratches while the chicken piece was thrust upon him yet again. </p><p> </p><p>"So good! What a good sit, you clever little thing!" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil trotted over, happy that his bitch was making his owner happy. He gave her plenty of licks while the human continued to praise. </p><p> </p><p>He was impressed that she got it so quick, 'sit' is hard! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pan: We had so much dead dove stuff planned for these shorts but look at us. Softies.</p><p>Crow: Only Pan is the softy, I did not contribute anything to this chapter uwu</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crow: the poor pups 🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p>Pan: at least Remy is okay... Wait, what's happened to Remy again? Oh, yeah, this short is from the future! Hmm, we'll let you know which chapter it goes before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>